


and they were roommates

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ?? well how explicit is explicit, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bang Chan has insomnia, Consentual Degration, Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Woojin, Established Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Non Idol AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slut Shaming, Sub Lee Minho | Lee Know, Voyeurism, as more chapters come, dick sucking is mentioned, his roommates are fucking, im pretty sure this counts yeah, just take it, kind of, oh boy, ok theyre actually both switches but yall know im weak for minho submitting to woojin, ok this is pretyy explicit, thin walls, woojin calls minho a slut and a whore but also baby, woojin has a Filthy Mouth good god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: his roommates were fucking. and that was fine. he was totally fine with that. more than fine actually, because those first few weeks after minho had first moved in with them and the sexual tension that filled them were pretty god awful. so that was resolved. so it was all good. everything was fine.what was not fine however was his roommates fucking in the late- well technically early hours of dawn, when chan was ridden with insomnia.what was decidedly not fine was the fact that both of his roommates happened to be very vocal in bed, and, as chan had also learned, and rather quickly, apparently very kinky as well.aka some minwoo smut thats not actually just minwoo smut and that is titled after a shitty vine reference. enjoy!





	and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god they were roommates.
> 
> so hey, this took me longer than any of my other fics, so that's something. whether that time made a difference is for you to decide. 
> 
> i Know i was pretty set on doing my learning how to write smut with minwoo series and that's not abandoned! but the idea came to mind for this and i just had to. well i didn't have to, but here it is regardless and I hope you enjoy what is probably the most explicit smut i've posted thus far!
> 
> sidenote maybe one of the reasons this took so long was because while writing like, the very start of it i had the image of chan coming across this reach my mind and i almost died a shameful death  
> pray for my sake that bang chan or any of them never read this or goes on this website ever, we are all jsut the worst. 
> 
> please enjoy and comment! feedback makes me so happy and keeps me motivated!

his roommates were fucking. and that was fine. he was _totally fine_ with that. more than fine actually, because those first few weeks after minho had first moved in with them and the sexual tension that filled them were pretty god awful. so that was resolved. so it was _all good_. everything was _fine_.

what was _not_ fine however was his roommates fucking in the late- well technically early hours of dawn, when chan was ridden with insomnia.

what was _decidedly not fine_ was the fact that both of his roommates happened to be very vocal in bed, and, as chan had also learned, and rather quickly, apparently very kinky as well.

he was learning a lot about his best friends it seemed, things he wouldn't have expected in the slightest. for starters, he hadn't even known for certain that woojin and minho were even going to get along at first. what with the eldest's strong yet silent type demeanor with the tendency to be a bit stubborn and defensive, especially about things he cared deeply about, and minho's equally if not exceedingly stubbornness and his outspoken, confident, my-way-or-the-highway persona, it wasn't as if chan's concerned were undignified. to anyone looking at it from a surface level, one wouldn't think that the two of them would mesh well.

maybe one would even think that given how different they seemed, the two wouldn't be able to live together. and, had chan given it a bit more thought, maybe he would have agreed with that reasoning. however he was always one to be a bit impulsive, and when his and woojin's rent had been raised _again_ and his good friend from the dance studio minho happened to be looking for a place to live, he had seized that opportunity without really thinking about how it would end up working out. only when minho had officially moved in, (with both woojin and minho agreeing to living with each other beforehand of course, he wasn't an animal) did he start to see the possible flaws in his plan, not knowing what to expect from his now roommates when they were actually living together.

and though he had spent hours driving himself crazy with the possibilities and the what-ifs, he had never expected this.

"oh fuck! woojin- i- fuck, o- _oh_ -" a keening moan, clear in the silence of the night.

"this what you wanted whore?" the telltale sign of skin slapping against skin, only getting more intense. the only response was a whine. "you can never just be good for me huh, always gotta act up and be a little brat don't you?"

“yes- fuck, yes woojin please!” the desperateness in minho’s voice was something chan had never heard before, and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, goosebumps rising on his skin at the shiver than ran through him.

he could hear the frantic creaking of the bed and couldn’t help but wonder how hard woojin must be going, the thought quickly devolving into other sinful ones. depraved lust filled thoughts that settled in his gut with the warm familiar heat of arousal, although it was shameful. did the elder have minho on his back, looking into his eyes as he slammed into him mercilessly? or was the younger riding him, using swiveling his dangerous hips and fucking himself on woojins cock, whose grip on his waist was hard enough to leave bruises that would last for days? or even still, was minho on his hands and knees, struggling to hold his weight up as woojin fucked into his abused hole from behind, leaning over now and then, molding his toned chest to the dancer’s back so he could whisper filth into his lover’s ear, so he could bite down on the delicate skin laid out for him, marking minho as _his and only his_?

a loud wail of a moan brought chan out of his thoughts before the sound was cut of suddenly with the smallest of whimpers, leading his mind to race again, images of woojins pianist fingers tugging at minho’s hair, pulling his head back, or those same fingers, but wrapped around the younger’s delicate throat. he felt himself twitch in his boxers, blood rushing directly to his dick.

“noisy little bitch,” the harshness of woojin’s voice made chan harden even more, not blaming minho for whining at the degrading words. how could the same gentle melodious voice belong to the aggressive man from the other room? 

“do i need to gag you? you too fucked out to even remember that channie’s sleeping right next door?” the australian’s eyes shot open at that same demeaning voice saying his name, pure adrenalin and arousal sending a pulse through him from just being acknowledged, mind immediately running with the knowledge of what it sounded like to have woojin saying his name like _that._  

the keen that emitted sounded like it was ripped from the back of minho’s throat, raw and almost feral in its intensity. chan could hear woojin huff out a laugh, and the noise of skin on skin picked up again in harmony with the creaking of the bed, resonating in chan’s ears through the pitiful barrier of drywall. his mouth felt very, very dry. 

“fuck, _of course_ you would like that. you want him to hear huh? want him to hear you moaning like a bitch in heat, for him to know how much of a slut you are? but i’m sure he already knows when you’re always parading yourself around the apartment.” for the first time of the night chan’s mind was totally blank, all of his body frozen in place, excluding his now throbbing cock.

“w- _woojin_ , f-” whatever minho was trying to say was cut off by an utterly depraved high pitched whine, joined by grunts from woojin.

“ _god_ , just when i thought your little ass couldn’t get any tighter,” a quick slap rang through the air, and chan could almost feel it, a hot pulse of heat flowing throughout his body. “what would he think, if he knew how you clenched down on me at just the mention of him? if he knew how you got so desperate at the thought of him learning that you’re just a little whore, that you loved being used like this, like a dumb fucktoy for me to use? to know that you want him to use you too?” 

amidst the filth woojin was spewing, he brought up some valid questions. what _did_ chan think about this? he certainly was discovering many things about his friends today it seemed, but he didn’t think he was capable of actually thinking anything at this point. his mind was fried, clouded with heavy arousal, and he didn’t even feel ashamed as he reached down to palm himself, bringing his other hand up to muffle any sounds he knew would want to escape. 

“look at you, you’re fucking gagging for it baby, you want it so bad huh?” chan heard the breathiness in the elder’s voice as he dipped his own hand into his boxers, fighting back a whimper as his red sensitive head finally got some attention. he don’t know how long it had been since this had began. time had seemed to fade away entirely in the haze of dawn’s earliest hours.  the increasing lack of composition in woojin’s voice only made it more lethal when he spoke again.

“say it, baby. _tell me._ ” a command. the finality of which made chan stifle a sound of complete submission that wanted to emerge, reaching under one of his pillows to pull out the lube he had stashed there. 

“ _yes_! yes, _please_ i want it so _so_ bad, i want _him_ so bad, so bad i can barely stand it, fuck, woojin _woojin woojin please_ -” minho pleaded before devolving into incomprehensible noises of pleasure as the intensity of skin slapping against skin and the creak of bed frame picked up again. he sounded as depraved and broken as chan felt, pumping his dick frantically, mindlessly chasing his orgasm to the sound of one of his best friends pistoning into his other best friend, wishing that he wasn’t separated by their apartments thin walls. 

a wet vulgar sound reverberated, and minho’s cries were muted. “that’s it baby, being such a good whore for me, letting me fuck your mouth with my fingers while i’m deep in your ass, so fucking good baby,” chan could hear the dancer’s gargled moans, fatal in combination with the mental image woojin’s nearly growled words provided. 

“my perfect little slut, sucking my fingers down just like it’s another dick, would you like that baby? bet you would, bet you wish it was chan’s cock between your lips right now, that you were getting both of your holes filled by us. fuck, you would love it, wouldn’t you? i know you would. christ baby, you would look so fucking good, sweet lips of yours sucking the life out of him, drinking all his cum down cause you’re my greedy boy, right? god, you’d ruin him minnie, i can just imagine it, he’d be so sensitive, so shy and flustered, so pliant and willing. we’d corrupt him baby, you and that fucking tongue of yours, giving him the best head of his life? our cute sweet channie at your mercy, fuck i bet you would get him so riled up, so desperate, but you’d make him wait wouldn’t you? make him beg to cum, make him fucking suffer, can you imagine it minnie? him begging for you, begging for us, whining so pretty, so powerless?”

chan was powerless, and he felt nothing but relief when minho spoke up, sounding fucked out beyond belief. “wooj-woojin, i’m, f-fu... i’m, i can’t- soon-”

“come for me baby.”

white hot heat encapsulated chan as he reached his end at the same time minho did, so caught up that he barely remembered to muffle his moans into his pillow, the dancer voicing his pleasure with a wail as they both came hard, chan’s back arching desperately as his legs shook with the intensity, all of his breath knocked out of him. 

woojin must have came when he was still in a daze, as when he finally regained control of himself there was only the light pattering of feet towards their bathroom, and a panting that was barely audible from his room. 

exhausted from the intensity of his high, chan drifted off to sleep quickly after he cleaned himself up with a tissue, with the last thought on his mind being that he was slightly disappointed he didn’t get to hear woojin cumming.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa i can't actually believe i wrote this with my own two hands. who am i . where did i go wrong.
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed!! and this is going to be a multichaptered fic (i really hope at least) so
> 
> please leave a comment to help me decide what should happen in the next fic!!
> 
> \- chan hears minho dom woojin (for once)  
> \- minho and woojin hear chan getting off (not chans perspective!)  
> \- other ideas or suggestions! 
> 
> or just leave a regular old comment! i feed off of them


End file.
